Warmth
by SkyMaiden
Summary: The only thing the blonde knew was that the raven was absolutely freezing and probably wouldnt survive the night if she didnt do something. "Don't worry Rei-chan I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Rei/Mina


**A/N: Okay everyone so lately I've become fascinated by the Mina/Rei pairing and now they are basically my OTP. ^-^, I honestly can't really see one without the other now thanks in large part to the really amazing fics I read on them that made me jump aboard this ship. So I can't wait anymore and want to try to write for this pair. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Venus can totally own me anytime.**

* * *

><p>A young woman with blonde locks stared over at a second young woman with raven-colored hair. She had her eyes closed and hadn't moved from that spot against the cave wall for some time.<p>

"Rei-chan," the blonde called out.

She didn't get an answer at first which only worried her. She moved towards the raven who stirred at the movements, beautiful amethyst eyes slowly opened. She winced from the pain she was feeling.

"Gomen ne, Mina-chan I'm unable to do anything right now."

Her hand fell on to her shoulder where she had felt the pain hit her sharply.

"Rei-chan you were hurt pretty badly. You got hurt even more than I did." She knew that her own injuries weren't near as bad as the raven-haired female's. Rei shook her head then smiled.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing."

Mina could only shake her head but wasn't surprised for Rei wouldn't show vulnerability.

"You're not fine."

"It won't be much longer before Usagi, Mako, and Ami find us. I know that they will."

Mina nodded because she believed that too. They're friends wouldn't rest until they found them but Rei wasn't doing so well. She was in a lot of pain. Mina could literally see and almost feel it. Rei gripped at her shoulder again then felt her eyes start to close.

"I can close my eyes for a little while." She decided.

"Oh Rei-chan," Mina whispered. "You need to stay awake okay."

The blonde moved and sat next to Rei. She placed her arms around the raven. She was met with an immediate coldness.

"Rei you're cold."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Mina just shook her head and clutched the other girl tighter to her. There was no way she could not be worried. She had to do something.

"You're not fine."

Rei chose not to speak for a moment.

"Okay Mina you want me to keep my eyes open right? Tell me a story."

Mina blinked with a curious look in her bright blue orbs.

"You want me to tell you a story?" she spoke in an amused tone with her hand on Rei's head. "Are you sure about that?"

Rei felt an amused chuckle as well.

"You're right I must be losing my mind. Well as long as it's not a hopelessly boring story we should be okay right?"

Mina nodded. "I'll do anything to keep your eyes open. Alright, so once upon a time…"

"_Ugh_…" Rei groaned inwardly. "This better be good Mina."

She smiled.

"Have I ever let you down before Rei?"

"Well…" she started.

"Hey," Mina cried out offended.

"I'm just kidding, mostly." She added in a whisper but her tone told the blonde that she was indeed joking.

"_Well at least she's in good spirits about all of this."_

"Mina I'm tired."

"Hai Rei-chan I know." She began to run her fingers through her long silky raven locks. She found that she had always wanted to do this. Her hair had always looked so beautiful and it was one of the many things that attracted Mina to the dark-haired beauty. Rei on the other hand found that she was much too tired to protest. In fact Mina's touch had been so soft and gentle it was almost comforting in a way.

"You need to stay awake though. I'll tell you a million stories if you need Rei just promise me that you'll do everything to stay awake."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled out.

"Okay so there was once a girl named M…Tina." She quickly corrected herself but Rei heard the slip.

"Her name is Tina, eh?"

"Yep," Mina grinned. "Her name was Tina. This girl was totally gorgeous too, with lots of beauty and lots of super brain power. Everyone basically adored her she had it all too."

"She sure sounds familiar huh Mina?"

The blue-eyed female turned red from embarrassment.

"Nope, she doesn't ring any bells to me. Anyway Tina was in a good position in life she wasn't completely satisfied. There was something she really wanted out of life and she knew she wouldn't be truly happy until she had it."

Rei suddenly seemed interested.

"What did she want? You'd think she'd be happy already."

Mina had long since stopped running her fingers through those raven locks but still had her hand on Rei's head.

"You'd think so huh. I guess that one thing she wanted means more to her than all the other stuff. She wanted the one thing she couldn't have. She had the most wonderful person in her orbit but was always so far out of her reach."

Rei instantly frowned.

"I don't want to hear this anymore." she decided but Mina continued.

"Faye was everything Tina wanted and more. She was almost like her missing half and she didn't want to imagine life without her."

Mina continued to talk but Rei could really only make out a few words here and there for she was beginning to zone in and out. Her eyes continued to drop from time to time.

"_I don't think I can…"_

She didn't think she really would be able to keep her eyes open much longer. She still heard Mina although it was in bits and pieces. Mina had been so wrapped up in telling the story she didn't right away notice how quiet everything appeared.

"So…" she paused then finally looked down. "Rei,"

Said girl was asleep and panic washed over her face. She gently shook her.

"Rei,"

There was nothing.

"Come on Rei open your eyes. You promised me."

She felt the raven-haired female's skin and she felt even colder than she did earlier.

"This isn't good."

She stared down at the dark-haired girl.

"You're so cold Rei."

She knew she had to do something. She placed her hand on to the side of her face the contact had caused Rei to move.

"Hm…"

"Rei," she whispered in relief. "Oh, thank god. Hey its okay I'm right here."

"Mina…it's so cold."

"Hai, I know."

She pulled Rei close to her and held her in her arms. It did nothing however because the raven-haired girl still felt cold to her. Mina knew that she needed to do more.

"Rei this isn't working."

She wasn't sure about what would happen after this she only knew that she had to do something now. She gave a warm smile and stroked her cheek.

"I'll help Rei don't worry."

Thinking impulsively she began to undress herself with Rei soon hazily opening her eyes.

"Mina what are you doing?"

"I'm going to keep you warm Rei. You're freezing."

"B-Body heat." She came to a conclusion.

Mina could only nod. She didn't see any other way. Rei looked at the blonde before her. She was really beautiful but of course she had already known that. The situation was however a bit awkward. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this way about the blonde but it was kind of hard when she was naked before her. The only thing Rei saw was those shapely breasts, hips, and legs. Was she somehow glowing too? Rei shook her head perhaps she was imagining things the glow. She was pulled out her thoughts when she felt some hands on her clothes.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

Rei turned red slightly from embarrassment as well as nerves.

"Rei I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. We need to warm you up."

She swallowed then slowly put a hand to the blonde's arm.

"No you don't have to do this. I'm going to be fine so put your clothes back on.

Mina frowned.

"Rei…"

"No, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"Rei stop it! Stop being so stubborn for god's sake and let me help damn it."

The raven paused at the fierce tone in her friend's voice. She found that she could say nothing.

"_Mina,_" she thought.

"Good." Mina smiled. "That's better."

Rei didn't even bother to protest as the blue-eyed girl currently undressed her. Her touch had been so gentle she couldn't help but let out a slight moan. The clothing continued to come off article by article until Rei was too without anything on. Mina stared down at the raven. This was a moment she had fantasized about for a very long time. Rei sprawled out naked in front of her with her long raven locks cascading around her shoulders. Or course it would have been under much better circumstances.

"_It sucks that it's happening like this but I'll take whatever I can get."_

She felt the desire to reach down to feel her. She dared not to take advantage though because Rei seemed uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Rei everything is going to be okay. I promise."

The blonde reached for her and hugged her body close to the ravens.

"Uh…" Rei cried out at the immediate contact of flesh to flesh. The blonde on top of her was so warm. Rei literally felt every trace and curve of Mina's body. She ended up closing her eyes at the different sensations that she currently felt.

"Rei," Mina breathed out for she felt the same sensations that she did. She felt incredible in her arms and now that this was actually happening the blonde knew for certain she had always wanted this.

"_God I just want to touch her so bad_." She hugged the dark-haired girl close to her as she tried to provide her with all the necessary body head that she needed. Rei couldn't help the moan that emitted from her lips upon feeling the blue-eyed girl's nipples pressed up against hers.

"_I shouldn't let myself feel so aroused by this. She's only doing this to help."_

However it was kind of hard to not feel aroused and ignore the aching need in her lower regions.

"Rei are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Mina I know you only wanted to help. I…I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time."

Mina smiled. "It's a part of your charm Rei. I forgive you." She then pressed her lips lightly to the amethyst-eyed girl's mouth. Rei blinked but did nothing.

"_She kissed me."_

Quickly Mina stopped with red cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. "Wait, no I'm not sorry. I've wanted to do that for so long."

She couldn't deny her feelings for her anymore. This whole situation was causing many different emotions for the blonde, unknowing to her at the time but the same was true for Rei as well.

"Mina," she looked confused.

"Rei-chan please don't be angry but I have to do this. I can't help it."

She cupped the girl's face in her hands and sent her lips crashing down on to Rei's. Her lips felt so warm against hers. It was a gentle but firm type of kiss.

"_Mina is stealing my first kiss_." Her mind thought but at the same time couldn't ignore how good the kiss felt. She allowed the kiss to continue finding she didn't want to stop it. However mina did stop to get some air.

"_Well at least she isn't mad."_

"Mina," she whispered.

"This isn't just about saving your life Rei. I know that's what you were probably thinking. This means so much more."

Rei stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. She ended up placing a hand to the side of the blonde's face. She decided that she didn't need any more words at the moment. She'd let her body do all of the talking from here on out.

"Mina, kiss me."

Mina blinked. "Rei,"

"Kiss me." She repeated while pulling her down so their lips could meet again. The kiss between them started soft and gentle. Mina deepened it by slowly inserting her tongue into Rei's mouth. Slowly the dark-haired girl put her mouth around the blonde's shoulders. It brought them closer together she shuddered at the feel of Mina's nipples to hers. Mina wanted nothing more than for all of this to continue but she didn't want to force Rei into something she might not actually want either. She had to be sure.

"Rei," she turned her attention to her neck and began lightly placing soft tender kisses there. "I know I want this, but…" she looked down into her violet orbs. "If you don't then…"

Rei just silenced the blonde by taking a hold of her lips. She didn't care anymore her body was winning the battle and she wanted more. She wanted a lot more. Her tongue deeply explored the blonde's mouth for a few precious moments. Mina wrapped her arms around the raven's waist while their lip locking continued for some time until Rei ended it first.

"Mina," she spoke. "I can't think of anything else other than right now."

Mina agreed because nothing else mattered to her either except for what was currently going on between her and the dark-haired girl.

"I just want you so much Rei," she whispered with her hand to her face. Rei nodded.

"Then let's not stop anymore. We both want this."

They both leaned in again at the same time. Mina softly sucked on her bottom lip.

"_Her kisses feel so soft."_

Rei's hands grabbed on to the blonde's head and she ran her fingers through her long hair. Mina ended up moaning into her mouth while she did this. They soon broke away for air at the same time with Mina turning her attention back to the raven's neck. She put hot, passionate kisses on to the smooth skin. Rei closed her eyes. Each kiss felt better than the next. She wanted her to just keep doing that, nothing could be better right now. She however was about to find out just how wrong she was. The next move had taken Rei by surprise when she felt the hot, warm, feel of Mina's mouth on to one of her nipples.

"Oh…"

"Was it too soon?" mina questioned because she was not sure she should have waited before doing that. Rei shook her head.

"No, do it again."

It felt good and she wanted more. The blonde gave a nod before taking the right nipple into her mouth. She lightly licked around in soft, circular movements.

"Mm…"

The moan she heard encouraged he to do more and so she took the nipple into her mouth then sucked.

"Mina…"

The blonde continued to suck on it until she felt it harden that much more. Rei groaned in appreciation and ended up reaching in front of her then to Mina's surprise grabbed at both of the blue-eyed female's breasts.

"Mm…Rei…"

She started to rub slowly at first, giving Mina a little taste of more to come. She closed her eyes when she felt Rei grip her a bit harder.

"Rei that's so good. Do it again."

She obliged by repeating her former action and gripped again. Her fingers brushed up against the blonde's nipples. She began to squeeze them which only earned another moan from Mina. Rei then decided she wanted to do the same thing for the blue-eyed female that she had done for her. Rei took one of the budding nipples to her lips and gave it a lick, before long she wrapped her entire mouth around it and sucked.

"Ah…mm…"

She increased the movements she made with her mouth which in turn made Mina pleasure her breasts with the same amount of enthusiasm. Both girls began moaning heavily at the differ sensations they were both feeling. Rei soon pulled free from Mina's swollen bud then began making a trail of hot butterfly kisses on her stomach. The blonde caressed the raven's body while she continued kissing her. Her hand traveled downward on her until she reached her lower regions. She looked at the violet-eyed girl who simply nodded to give her the okay. She was absolutely dying to touch her.

She brushed her hand across the top of her womanhood which made Rei moan.

"_I can't believe that I'm actually touching her like this."_

Mina teased at her opening with her hand but never entered any fingers. She wanted to savor every precious moment with the violet-eyed female.

"That feels so good."

The blonde looked into her eyes before she lightly kissed her forehead.

"_Mina, do it."_

She couldn't take the teasing much longer. She needed to feel something more soon. As if the blonde heard her thoughts she inserted a finger inside of Rei's hot inner regions.

"Ah…" she cried out almost instantly.

"Mm…Rei…"

She took a moment to enjoy the warm, wet, heat she felt dancing around her finger. It wasn't long before Mina started to carefully explore her by pushing her finger inside and out.

"Is this okay for you?" she had to ask because she remembered the girl's earlier pain.

"I'm fine, it's okay. It feels good." She added.

"Alright," she continued with fingering her, taking a hold of her lips while doing so. Rei slowly moaned into the blonde's mouth then felt another finger push into her inner regions.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Mina was truly making her feel so good and now she wanted to return the favor. She cupped both breasts together and squeezed.

"Oh Rei…" She groaned in appreciation. "That feels great."

She found that she wanted to go lower. She went along the blonde's body carefully tracing each curve and shape of her form.

"You're so beautiful Mina." She told her which made the blue-eyed female turn red quickly. She then reached towards the blonde's womanhood.

"_I want to touch her so bad."_

"Do it," Mina encouraged. "Please do it Rei."

She didn't need anymore words of encouragement because she already wanted to touch her. She pushed her fingers into the hot entrance as well.

"_It's so warm_." She noticed right away.

"Oh Rei…"

She took that as her cue to begin moving her fingers at a slow, even pace. She looked at the pleasure written all over the blue-eyed girl's face.

"_She likes it_." it only encouraged Rei to finger her that much more.

"Mm…harder."

She gave a nod and applied more pressure causing Mina's body to shake. She was soon so wrapped around up in her own pleasure that she had forgotten what she had just been doing. Rei was still wet she noticed. She was a lot wet as her outer lips were as well coated with juice.

"_I just want to make you feel good_." They thought in unison.

Together the blonde and the raven pleasured each other. Heavy moans, panting, and breathing filled up the entire cave.

"Rei…."

"Oh…Mina…"

Mina's actions shifted from slow to fast with Rei doing the same exact motions. Rei closed her eyes in pleasure for she was getting closer to her own release.

"Mina more…" she moaned out.

The raven felt her legs begin to shake and buckle. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. Mina as well felt that she would come to her own release too.

"_I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer."_

Mina hotly attacked her flesh with deep passion filled kisses. Rei did the same and marked her skin with the same hot kisses. Their bodies were currently pressed up rather close together.

"Ah fuck…"

"Rei..."

"Mina I'm…"

"Yeah," She breathed out. "Me too,"

They closed their eyes at the same time and both girls came hard to their inevitable releases. Hot amounts of liquids gushed out of each of them at the same time. They were both covered in sweat with heavy, deep breathing coming out of both of their mouths. Mina soon collapsed on to the raven beneath her. She pulled her into a soft kiss before wrapping her arms tightly around Rei's waist.

"Are you still cold?" she questioned with her face buried in the crook of Rei's neck.

It felt good to actually hold Rei this close to her after what they had just shared.

"How could I be after that?"

"True. There's no way you could be after all of that." There was some silence then Rei felt herself yawn.

"Mina, thank you."

She gave a nod. "I'd do anything for you Rei I'm sure you realize that."

The violet-eyed female didn't say anything for a moment. She allowed her mind to process the blonde's words. Somehow she already knew that a long time ago and didn't need any type of confirmation. It did feel good to hear though and she appreciated it. She soon spoke after some time.

"I suppose that Tina truly loves Faye then."

A blush slightly covered her cheeks as she once again started to run her fingers through those dark locks. She didn't need to lie to Rei. They both knew what and who that story was about.

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "She does. She loves her more than anything else." She then yawned herself. "I'm glad you're okay now Rei. I…" another yawn escaped her mouth and blue eyes closed. "I don't ever want to think about something happening to you."

She was soon asleep in no time. When Rei didn't hear anymore words coming from the blonde she turned. There were only the sounds of light breathing while she slept.

"Mina,"

She looked to see her fast asleep. She appeared to look so angelic with the way her blonde locks fell over her face and down her shoulders. Rei carefully placed her hand to the side of Mina's face. She smiled softly.

"Just so you know Faye absolutely loves Tina too, with all of her heart."


End file.
